Once Upon a Time
by FashionLuver98
Summary: Izzy is having trouble getting her kids to sleep when she tells her kids the stories of both Cinderella and Rapunzel. Will the kids go to sleep? What happens in the story?


Me: Hey guys In English class i had to write a paper and i need y'all's opinion on it. Its THIRTEEN paragraphs long even though normally it would be like 5 paragraphs long. So anyway i hope you enjoy it. The paper is the story Izzy is going to tell to the kids.

To Jenny: I don't actually know.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP but i do own the paper.

One night Isabella Herendez was tucking her children into bed. It had been a long day and the kids were now refusing to sleep.

Aria: We'll go to bed on one condition, read us a story mommy.

Izzy: Alright settle down and i will. I will tell you a different tale of Cinderella and Rapunzel.

In the story:

Once Upon a Time a long time ago there lived a family in the country. They lived in a big manor and their family was a happy one. This family consisted of a Father, and Mother and a Daughter. The daughters name was Eliana and she was a pretty little girl. For years they were happy and then one day that changed.

When Eliana was six years old, her mother died and her father raised her until she was 8. That is when her noble father the Comte came home with a new wife who had two daughters of her own. "Ellie, my darling come here!" The Comte exclaimed. "Yes, Papa?" Eliana asked. " I want you to meet your new mother, Daphne and her daughters,your new sisters; Hildegard and Caroline." He replied.

For months they were a happy family and in fact, Eliana and Hildegard became the best of sisters. But one day Eliana's father died,her stepsister, Caroline were jealous of Eliana's beauty for such a small child. Her stepmother Daphne loved Eliana like she was her very own but she feared for her safety so she took Eliana into the forest, Daphne took Eliana to a tower and everyday Daphne had the heart to visit Eliana everyday in the tower. Over time Eliana's hair grew and they,her stepmother and Hildegard, had to climb her hair to get in.

When Eliana, Hildegard and Caroline were eighteen years old, Daphne one day called up to Eliana: "Eliana, Let down your hair to me!" Eliana did as told. She let down her dirty blond hair."Hello,Mother." Eliana said. Over the years Daphne taught Eliana to call her 'Mother'. "Ellie,darling, Your sisters and I are going to Venice,Italy and you are staying here in Paris. I want you to be good while we're gone, do you understand?" Daphne said. "Yes Mother" Eliana replied. A week later Daphne and her daughters went on vacation to Italy, leaving Eliana in her tower in Paris.

A day after they left, Eliana looked out her window and sang a lullaby her real mother used to sing to her when she was little. Meanwhile somewhere in the forest there was a Prince. He disliked his responsibilities as a Prince,so he would run away from time to time but when he heard Eliana he was enchanted by the sound of her voice. He followed the sound of her voice where he reached a tower. Eliana had retreated back inside but she was still singing. He looked for a way to get inside and found none but he did see vines he could climb.

When he got inside, his jaw dropped. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Eliana exclaimed. "My name is Prince Dustin, I am sorry, I just wanted to see who was singing." The Prince said."What is your name?" He continued. "Ellie" she replied. She did not want to reveal her whole name since she did not know him. They talked for a long time before it was getting dark. "I must go,but may I see you tomorrow?" Dustin asked. "Yes you may." She replied. Then he left.

Over the next few days they became friends and they were falling in love with each other. One day, 2 weeks after they met, Daphne and her daughters came home. "Eliana, let down your hair to me!" Daphne exclaimed. Eliana was surprised, her Stepmother was home! "Mother, you frightened me." Eliana said. "I'm so sorry my darling, I made your favorite, Chicken and dumplings!" Daphne said cheerfully. "And I have a surprise for you!" She continued. "Tomorrow night your sisters and I are going to a ball at the castle, my surprise is before we leave I will let you out of your tower and you can roam ONLY around the grove, while we are at the ball." She said. "Why can't I go mother?" Eliana asked. "You know why you stay in the tower, its to keep you safe." Daphne said.

The night of the ball came and when Daphne and her daughters left for the ball. True to what Daphne said, she stayed running and jumping and just enjoying being in the grove. She still wanted to go to the ball though. Suddenly though a girl Eliana's age appeared. "Who are you?" Eliana asked. " I'm Kennedy, I'm a friend of Hildegard's and I'm here to get you to the ball." Kennedy explained. "But They will know its me, because of my hair!" Eliana exclaimed. "All we have to do is pin it to look like its a lot shorter then it actually is." Kennedy said. "Ready?" She asked. Eliana nodded.

Later at the Ball when Eliana showed up everyone was wowed by her. He hair was indeed pinned, it was parted to the side and looked like it was only to her hips. Her dress was simple in design, it was strapless and it was light pink. Lastly she was wearing a gold mask and then the Prince saw her and asked her to dance. "I feel like I know you." Dustin said. "You never know." Eliana said. " You are a mystery I have yet to solve." Dustin chuckled.

When midnight came she ran. Kennedy told Eliana to be home by midnight because Eliana's family would be home soon. When Eliana ran she lost her glass slipper and Dustin promised he would find her.

A few days later the Prince finally made it to Eliana's house. Daphne's daughters tried the slipper but it didn't fit. "Do you have any other daughters?" The Prince asked. Daphne didn't know if she should let Eliana try it because she just wanted her safe. Then she figured out if her stepdaughter who she thinks of as her own daughter, were to be Queen she would be protected anyway."Yes, but she doesn't live in the house, follow me." Daphne said. She lead them to Eliana's tower. "Eliana let down your hair to me!" Daphne exclaimed. When Daphne got in she said: "Ellie, come down." "You want me to come out of the tower?" Eliana asked. "The Prince is here trying to find the girl who's foot fits the glass slipper, wait were you there at the ball?" Daphne asked. "Yes,mother, I'm sorry I disobeyed you, I just wanted to go." Eliana said."I'm not angry with you but tell me next time." She replied. Daphne took Eliana out of the tower and the Prince was shocked to see his friend and true love.

So Eliana tried the slipper. "Ellie?" Dustin asked. "Actually it's Eliana, but Papa,Mama and Mother call me Ellie." Eliana replied. "Mama and mother?" Dustin asked."My real mother died when I was six and Papa married mother when I was eight, shes been like a real mother to me since papa died." She replied. "Eliana, I've loved you since I first saw you, will you marry me?" He asked. "Yes I will!" She exclaimed. "Mother you cant let her!" Caroline exclaimed enraged. "Do you know why Mother sent Eliana to the tower? Because of you, she wanted to keep her safe from you!" Hildegard shouted. "Hildy, your my sister you have to back me up here!" Caroline whined. "Only Ellie can call me that!" Hildegard replied.

A few weeks later they were married and crowned King and Queen. Caroline was banished from the kingdom by the former King. Hildegard met a man and went to live in his country with him. Daphne became assistant head of the castle so when Eliana needed help making decisions about the castle, She helped her with it. They lived happily ever after.

The End.

Out of story:

When Izzy finished the story she noticed her kids asleep already.

Izzy: Good night my little ones.

Me: I hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya'll tomorrow.


End file.
